Like the Rain
by Sqully
Summary: One shot about revelations, its kinda hard to explain but worth the read, just read! Squffie!


Like the Rain

One shot

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Disney does yada yada yada.

_I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you_

_Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through_

_On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too_

_But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you_

The coldness of the rain slowly slipped down my face; the rain droplets gliding down and finally landing on the hard concrete surface. My deep, dark cobalt eyes searched through the pouring rain, considering whether I should go over to her. Her small body sat hunched up against the alley's wall, unmoving. Her soaked ebony hair curtained her small, but beautiful face; as if keeping out the darkness, and me. Her shivering legs were drawn close to her small body, desperately trying to keep warm. Her arms lay draped over them, water ringlets sliding down her legs from her arms' position. Her forehead resting comfortably on her knees; allowing her ebony locks to droop down, shielding her from any more pain.

_I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind_

_All the heaven's rivers come to light and I see it all unwind_

_I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane_

_And when I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain_

I lean against the brick wall across from her form; my arms crossed defiantly in front of my chest. My long brown hair's completely stuck to my face and neck, but I don't care. I desperately tried to gather courage to go over to her, but I do nothing, my cowardice taking over. My back begins to stiffen as I tilt my head upwards, closing my eyes; giving the pelting rain permission to fall on my face. Washing away my worries and pain, but not filling the void in my heart. Only one person could do that. I ignore the cascade of water flowing down my back, or the river's of water forming on my face, then sliding down like a waterfall, splashing on the sharp jagged rocks of my heart. I try so hard to push people away, to keep myself in solitude, to block out all and any emotions. I've learned its extremely more difficult once someone has hacked through your wall of ice; broken through and stole your heart.

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you _

_Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now_

_Just like the rain_

I'm not even sure when she did it, but she did it secretly, without my knowledge. This makes it harder to comprehend. My biggest question, is how? How did she get past my barricade that remained up at all times? The barricade that nobody dared pass, or even tried to. She not only did that, she treaded into the deep trenches of my heart, some how snuck through my heavily guarded, chain linked doors. She got through to me, smiled at me, a smile to brighten my day, to bring sun into this darkened place. I flinch slightly as thunder booms loudly, roaring through my ear drums. My eyes travel back to her crouching form.

_When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me_

_It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see_

_That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain_

_Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling _

I know how she feels about me; it's always present in her navy blue orbs. Even through my anger and torment. An emotion I never though I could reciprocate . . . until now. It took me so long to realize the simple and obvious truth. I love her.

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you _

_Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now_

_Just like the rain I have fallen for you_

_I'm falling for you know just like the rain_

Getting to my senses, I slowly ease myself away from the hard and sturdy wall. The ever present rain still hits me, although I don't feel it, I don't feel the cold either. Nothing can tear my gaze or attention away from her. A flash of light streaked across the black sky, illuminating the gloomy street. My stiff back creaks and groans in protest as I take a timid step forward. I need to tell her how I feel, or my life will forever be incomplete. Another step and I'm about ten feet in front of her. I don't know if I can do this. What if she rejects me? All I've ever been is cruel to her. Memories passed through my mind as I take another step. As I step right in front of her, at least a foot away from her, her head shifts, then slowly raises.

_And when the night falls on our better days_

_And we're looking to the sky_

_For the winds to take us high above the plains_

_I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye_

_of the storms that will be calling_

_Forever we'll be falling_

Saddened navy blue eyes meet mine, and she almost seems shocked, but she only furrows her eyebrows. I gently kneel down in front of her, never breaking eye contact. As I become eye level with her, her eyes seem to be searching for something, and I think I know what. Her knees slide down and she leans forward, and gently wraps her arms loosely around my neck. I don't move for a second, but I finally wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her into my wet but loving embrace. Her petite arms tighten as she buries her face in my neck.

_Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you_

_Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you_

_Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you_

_Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just_

"I thought you hated the rain?" She murmured quietly into my neck. I catch the double meaning and tilt my head down and plant a kiss on her head. I can feel her close her eyes, as a half yawn half moan escapes her lips. I remain silent, not knowing what to say; I instead tighten my arms around her, and she sighs, I guess it was a good enough answer.

_Like the rain . . ._

_Like the rain . . ._

_Like the rain . . ._ (slowly fading)

(A/N: That's it, how was it? Please review and tell me. It was my first one-shot! Thank ya much!)

"Like the Rain" Clint Black


End file.
